


Bucky Barnes Oneshots

by violetquartz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Smut, Up all night to get Bucky, ha ha ha kill me, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetquartz/pseuds/violetquartz
Summary: not to be dramatic but i’d die for bucky barnes / a collection of bucky barnes oneshots





	1. Sneaking Out

Waking up next to Bucky Barnes is perhaps the best part of your morning. Bucky’s flesh hand is loosely placed on your hip, and your head is resting on his metal one (it is in fact, not as uncomfortable as one would think) due to the fact that he would never get a dead arm.   
You awaken from your sleep slowly, moving your head from his arm to his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his steady breathing. You delicately trace the hickeys that you left on his collarbone last night, which caused him to wake up.  
“Mm... Good mornin’” Bucky drawls out.   
“Good morning to you too, handsome.” You smile, shifting his brown locks away from his face. Bucky holds you tighter in his arms and you smile, placing a gentle kiss on his lips as you begin to get out of his bed.  
“Noooooo...” Bucky whines, grabbing your waist and pulling you back into his bed.  
“Bucky, if I wait any longer someone is going to catch me leaving your room.” You warn playfully.  
“Doesn’t matter to me.” Bucky pouts, kissing your neck lovingly.  
“It wouldn’t matter to me either if my brother weren’t one of the best agents SHIELD currently has.” You sigh, placing a reassuring kiss on Bucky’s cheek.  
“Well, let him find out. I could knock the punk flat on his ass if he’s going to control who you date.” Bucky smirks.   
“You could, but it’s best if you don’t. Trust me, I’ll be here again tonight. I’ll see you later.” You smile, kissing Bucky’s forehead and rolling out of his muscular arms. You shimmy into your leggings and oversized sweater so it hides the bite marks and bruises from the night before. You look at Bucky one more time, and he’s still looking at you; you wave at him and he waves back as you exit his quarters.

Upon shutting Bucky’s door, you turn around to face Sam Wilson. Of all people who had to catch you leaving Bucky’s room.  
“What are you doing here?” You ask nonchalantly.  
“I could ask the same.” Sam gestures to Bucky’s door.  
“I asked first.” You counter.  
“Alright. This is the men’s wing and I live here. What were you doing in Bucky’s room?” Sam has a smug expression all over his face.  
“I lended Bucky one of my rare tomes from the ancient Roman era on hypnosis.” You explain without faltering; it was a pretty believable lie, since people basically knew you as the adventurer.  
“You brought it at 4:54 in the morning?” Sam raises a brow.  
“Don’t you know I like to squeeze in a 5AM jog?” You huff. Sam shrugs his shoulders and stays quiet. You walk together for a few moments, when you feel Sam lift up the back of your hair to expose two hickeys on your right shoulder.  
“Hey!” You hiss, slapping his hand away.   
“I think you brought more than some ancient book to Bucky.” Sam snickers.  
“Uh, no!” You snap lamely.  
“Then why did you leave Bucky’s room with hickeys all over yourself?” Sam probes.  
“That’s not your business!” You raise your voice, which prompted both Steve and Bruce to peek their heads out of their doors.   
“Everything ok?” Bruce asks sincerely.  
“Yes, sorry for the noise...” You apologise.  
“Wait, Y/N, why are you here?” Steve asks.  
“I just dropped something off. Sam made a big deal out of it. I have to go for my jog now, bye guys!” You exclaim, scurrying off into the elevator before Sam could get another sentence in.


	2. two: dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two sides to this fic, a side A and a side B

side a: 

“Hehehehehe...” A giggle came from the bed which woke Bucky up from his slumber. He immediately rolled over to check on you, and came face to face with you, giggling in your sleep.  
“Heehee...” Your high pitched cackle made Bucky lose it, which eventually caused you to wake up.  
“Huh...? Bucky why are you laughing?” You pout, rubbing your eyes.  
“Y/N, you were cackling like a witch in your sleep!” Bucky exclaims.  
“Whaaaat? I was having a dream...” Y/N mumbles, rolling over to rest her head on Bucky’s chest.  
“What was your dream about??” Bucky asks with a huge grin on his face.  
“For some reason I was in a McDonalds watching some guy try to shoplift chicken nuggets by stuffing them in his pants.” Y/N giggles sleepily.  
“You sure that wasn’t me?” Bucky jokingly asks, intertwining his legs with hers as he kisses her forehead.  
“Actually, now that you mention it... That does sound like something you would do if you were desperate...” Y/N mumbles into Bucky’s chest.  
“Huh!? I was joking!” Bucky says in mock anger.   
“Oops.” Y/N snorts, as Bucky plants a kiss at the crown of her head.

 

 

side b

When the clock went past 11, Bucky knew that Y/N was going to return at some absurd time in the evening. He couldn’t help but feel lonely when Y/N wasn’t around; at first Bucky didn’t think he could share the bed with someone ever again, but ever since Y/N came into his life, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Unfortunately for Bucky, he’d just have to wait until he wakes up for Y/N to appear again.

Bucky couldn’t stop stirring. Images of Y/N in his head flashed in his eyes, her face contorted in pain, as she is being tortured in various ways. Teeth being pulled. Being branded with a hot iron. Being beaten until unconscious. Gory scenes of Y/N in pain were stuck playing on loop, and Bucky just couldn’t stop watching. Bucky’s body was covered in a thick layer of sweat, his hair stuck to the sides of his face and his muscles tensed, trembling in anger and fear. 

“Bucky...” Y/N frowns, placing her hand on his sweaty chest.  
“Bucky.” Y/N says firmly again. Last time she made the mistake of shaking him awake, which almost resulted in a punch to her head due to Bucky’s super soldier reflexes. Instead, Y/N planted a firm kiss on Bucky’s forehead and laid her head on his chest. On instinct, Bucky wraps his arms around Y/N and slowly begins to stir.  
“Y/N?” Bucky mumbles into her hair.  
“Bad dream, baby?” Y/N asks, stroking her thumb against his muscular arm.  
“Yeah.” Bucky says, holding her close. They’ve been through this so many times that Bucky and Y/N only lay there in silence now, holding each other until Bucky’s heartbeat steadies.  
“I love you, Y/N.” Bucky whispers, stroking the small of her back with his flesh hand.  
“I love you too, Bucky.”


	3. “Babe”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Bucky deny that they’re dating, but when a certain word slips from Bucky’s mouth...

prompt: “babe”

To Y/N, walking into the Avengers headquarters after a long mission is arguably one of the most euphoric feelings in the world. To know that she’s going to come back to a plush bed, great food... and Bucky. It makes her incredibly giddy, especially since it’s been a long two weeks since her and Bucky last saw each other. 

“You have a massive grin on your face.” Natasha comments, as Y/N purses her lips and her cheeks flush.  
“Am I not allowed to be happy to come home to an actual bed?” she counters.  
“A bed with Bucky Barnes inside of it?” Natasha raises an eyebrow.   
“No! Everyone needs to quit teasing us when there’s nothing between us. It just makes everything awkward.” Y/N snaps. Nat raises her hands in surrender.  
“Ah, Y/N, Natasha. Great work on the previous mission, but we need to have a meeting here ASAP.” Tony calls out from the mezzanine area.  
“What?! Can I at least have a shower?” She huffs.  
“Sorry. It’s urgent.” Tony apologises, although there wasn’t an ounce of sincerity in his tone.  
“C’mon. The quicker we get there the quicker it’s over.” Nat says as they both approach the meeting room.

Since they just came back from a mission, Nat and herself were one of the last to enter the room, and now everyone is just waiting on Thor and Peter. She enters the room and Bucky immediately straightens his posture, his body language couldn’t help but give away how excited he was to see her.  
Y/N throws her tired body on the chair between Bucky and Steve, and tilts her head back in a sigh.  
“I’m. So. Goddamn. Tired.” Y/N groans. Bucky can’t help but stare at her neck, with the urge to leave marks all over it.  
“Rough mission?” Bucky says in a low voice. Y/N nods as she straightens herself in her chair.  
“I didn’t know Nat was planning to detonate the whole casino.” She chuckles, her laughing followed by a loud grumble from her stomach.  
“Hungry?” Steve laughs.  
“You bet! I could definitely go with a granola bar or something, ugh.” Y/N complains halfheartedly, in fact she truthfully hadn’t eaten in the last 2 days.  
“Wait, Tony just installed a vending machine down the hall. I’ll get you one from there, babe.” Bucky said, walking out of the room.  
“Babe?” Nat snickers from across the table, and Y/N could feel her face heating up like crazy.  
“You heard wrong.” Y/N immediately shoots Nat down.  
“No, no. He definitely said ‘babe’...” Steve muses next to her.   
“What, so Y/N and Bucky ARE sleeping together? I was right!” Sam pipes up.  
“We’re not!” Her voice couldn’t help but raise an octave.  
“Oh, is that why I saw you tiptoe out of Bucky’s room at 4 in the morning?” Tony butts in. Soon enough, everyone was having their turn at teasing Y/N, and she resigned to silently sinking into her chair. 

Bucky entered the meeting room with a granola bar in hand, and the whole room fell silent. He looks at her, slumped in her chair with her arms crossed and a beet red face. Bucky ignored the stares from the team and made his way towards her, handing her the granola bar. She thanks him and unwrap the granola bar, beginning to munch on it.  
“So... Bucky, it IS true you’re sleeping with Y/N, isn’t it?” Sam asks, and she almost chokes on your food. Bucky looks at you, and you look back at him with incredibly flushed cheeks and a mouthful of granola.  
“Why? Are you jealous, Wilson?” Bucky retorts, and now this time you really do choke on your food. As Bucky starts slapping your back until you ungraciously cough up your food, Peter and Thor enter the room.

“Uh... What did we miss?” Peter asks.  
“You don’t wanna know, kid.” You grumble.  
“Y/N and Bucky are sleeping together!” Sam announces.  
“NO! NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILD, SAM!” Tony screeches.


	4. Hide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was driving home today and some silver car drove by and it was practically BLINDING. Kinda made me think about how obvious Bucky’s shiny metal arm would be in some situations

prompt: we were making out but then someone came into the room and i had to shove you in my closet im sorry

Bucky’s fingers ghosted over the hem of your shirt, slowly pulling your shirt all the way up. His lips never left yours as he grabbed a handful of your ass, moaning as he gave it a firm slap.  
“Bucky...” You moan his name, and you peel off his shirt, pushing him onto the mattress and straddling him. Before your lips could lower to his again, you heard a knock on your door.  
“Y/N? It’s me, Tony.” Tony says.  
“Um, yeah! Just give me a minute Tony, I’m in the middle of changing!” You shout breathlessly as you throw Bucky’s shirt onto his chest and drag him into your cramped wardrobe. He looks confused and slightly panicked, as you shove him into the wardrobe and firmly shut the door. You quickly run back as Tony began knocking on your door again, struggling to put your shirt back on.  
“Seriously Tony! I’ve almost got my shirt on!” You call out in frustration as you run up to your door, throwing the door wide open.  
“Okay, so we were thinking about extending the research on that strange plant root which was found in Wakanda, and we wanted your help. You’re probably the most adventurous out of all of us.” Tony says, placing a handful of files on your desk.  
“Wow.” You whistle lowly.  
“All this research points to some kind of mind controlling property.” Tony says, picking out a file with a blue tab on it. Suddenly, you hear the toppling of a shoe box coming from your closet.  
“What was that?” Tony asks, his head shooting upwards.  
“Oh, I did a bit of shopping and my closet is very unorganised. Ugh, last night these heavy platform boots fell from my shoe rack and made the loudest thud ever. Sorry, what were you saying about mind control?” Y/N smoothly diverts.  
“Oh, yeah. So this plant root has a property similar to sodium thiopental, but our researches haven’t gotten a large enough sample to confirm this...”   
“And you want me to go and collect some more - Tony, that is so dangerous!” You groan. Wakanda, although it was inhabited by great people much like T’Challa, it was also known for its hardy environment and many deadly flora.  
“But you’re probably the biggest survivalist in the Avengers, you’re literally Lara Croft at this point.” Tony teases.  
“Ugh... You know I hate being called that. But anyway, I’ll do it.” You sigh, picking up the stack of files.  
“Perfect! And tell Barnes he can come out of the closet. I don’t mean that literally. He’s on the mission too.” Tony says as he exits, waving his hand.  
“How did you...?” You trail off. 

Your gaze shifts to Bucky’s metal arm practically beaming, because the sunlight was streaming into the slats of your wardrobe. Well, shit.


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that clichèd drunk prompt we all know and love

It was no secret that you were quite the drinker. At any function with your colleagues- the Avengers, you could drink almost anyone under the table. However, when Thor decides to challenge you to a drinking game, a rare moment of drunkenness ensues...

“Oh my god, is she on her 14th shot of vodka in a row now??” Wanda grimaces, watching you down another shot. Thor immediately grabbed another one, seeming only a little buzzed.  
“Urgh! Fuck. No more! I’m gonna get liver cirrhosis if we continue. I’m tapping out.” Y/N says, slurring almost every second word. Thor cheers in delight and almost immediately convinces Tony to have a drink-off as well.  
Although quite drunk, Y/N was still able to rarely stumble when making her way to her best friend, Bucky.

“Buuuuuuck.” Y/N slurs, taking a seat on the couch next to him, across Steve and Sam.  
“How much did you have to drink?” Bucky scrunches up his nose at the strong smell of liquor.  
“Mmm. Not too much. I’m sober enough to stand, and that’s what matters.” Y/N laughs. Bucky sighs and gives Steve and Sam a look.  
“I’ll be back later, she needs some fresh air.” Bucky says, grabbing Y/N’s hand.  
“H-Hey! I wanted to play uno with everyone!” Y/N wails, and Bucky chuckles as he brings her out onto the well-manicured lawn.

“We’re sitting outside until you sober up a little, just so you don’t break one of Tony’s Qing Dynasty vases.” Bucky teases as Y/N cuddles close to him.  
“But it’s cold out here.” Y/N whines, as she buries her head in his chest. “You’re warm though.” She adds, mumbling into his chest. Bucky can feel his heartbeat racing, and he can’t seem to get it under control. He can’t help but smile at how cute Y/N looks right now - her cheeks flushed, hooded eyes and a happy smile on her face.  
“I know. I’m probably a human furnace at this point.” Bucky replies, running his hand through her hair.  
“Mm. If we were dating I’d cuddle you every night for all that warmth.” Y/N comments, and Bucky’s heart begins to beat even faster.   
“Oh, so you’d only date my for my warmth, Y/N?” Bucky teases.  
“No! Absolutely not.” Y/N pouts.  
“...You mean there’s other reasons?” Bucky asks carefully, and Y/N nods.  
“You’re really hot. Like, really really hot. But then you’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever known, yet you’re so humble about it! You never flaunt it off like Tony. Not to mention you’re always there for me when I’m having a bad day, and you make me laugh a lot. Uhhh... Did I mention that you’re hot too?” Y/N slurs, giggling as Bucky’s body went completely stiff. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now.  
“You... You like me?” Bucky mumbles, completely gobsmacked. “I thought it was one-sided... Because I like you too.” Bucky smiles.  
“Well... is it bad I want to kiss you right now?” Y/N mumbles sleepily.  
“I‘m not going to kiss a drunk girl, you know I’m not that kinda guy.” Bucky explains softly, stroking her shoulder blade as she grumbles.  
“Can I have one tomorrow???” Y/N whines.  
“If you remember all of this.” Bucky chuckles.  
“Oh, I will, Barnes.” Y/N grins.

~~~

Bucky is the first to get up as usual, and ambles his way into the kitchen. He turns on the espresso machine and leans back, waiting for his coffee to brew. Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky notices Y/N quietly making her way into the kitchen. Bucky’s ears began to tint pink, drinking in the sight of Y/N only in an oversized button up shirt and knee high socks.   
“Good morning.” Bucky whispers and Y/N leans in close, placing one hand on his cheek and another at the back of his neck, gently kissing him. His slightly chapped lips brush against hers, and soon they deepen the kiss, with Bucky gaining enough confidence to place a hand on her hip.  
“Good morning to you too.” Y/N smiles.  
“Oh my god.” Steve says with wide eyes, his feet glued to the spot in shock.


End file.
